The Year of Hell
by oliver's broommate
Summary: A reposting. I accidentally deleated the first two chapters i had up on this, so here they are plus some. Draco and Hermione are forced to live together in the states and endure the hell of muggle high school and each other. R for later chaps.
1. Why me?

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the basic plot. And I'm not even sure if that's completely mine.**  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco stared blankly at the parchment he held in his hand for what seemed like the thousandth time. That small piece of paper held what he would soon refer to as 'How my 7th year was ruined.' It read: 

Dear Mr. D. Malfoy,  
It is my pleasure as your head of house, to inform you that, because of your excellent marks for the past six years, you have been chosen to spend the duration of your seventh year living as a Muggle. You will be accompanied by the highest-ranking Muggle-born seventh-year student to aid you in any way possible. Instead of boarding the Hogwart's Express at Platform 9 ¾ on September 1, you will go to London International airport where you will board flight 1031 to Indianapolis, Indiana. From there a car will pick you up and you will move into the town house provided by the Ministry of Magic. NO MAGIC WILL BE ALLOWED. Good luck this year Mr. Malfoy.  
Sincerely,  
S. Snape  
Potion Master  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Elsewhere in London, Hermione Granger was finding a similar fate as she read the letter she had just received from Hogwarts: 

Dear Miss H. Granger,  
It is my pleasure to inform you that, because of your high marks for the past six years, you have been chosen to spend the duration of your seventh year teaching one of your peers to live as a Muggle. You are to teach him to do daily activities, such as cooking, cleaning, etc., without the use of magic. You both will also be attending a Muggle high school. Instead of boarding the Hogwart's Express at Platform 9 ¾ on September 1, you will go to London International airport where you will board flight 1031 to Indianapolis, Indiana. From there a car will pick you up and you will move into the town house provided by the Ministry of Magic. Good luck Miss Granger.  
Sincerely,  
M. McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"You're what?!" Hermione's best friend Harry exclaimed when she told him over the phone how she would be spending what was supposed to be her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

"I'm going to America for the year with some pureblood wizard," she told him once more.

"But Hermione, we had it all planned out, this was going to be our one normal year at Hogwarts, now that Voldemort is gone," he sighed unhappily into the phone. 

Hermione giggled at this and replied, "Harry, do you really think anything you ever do is normal?" Once again Harry just sighed, silently agreeing with her. 

"Oh yeah, since I'm not going to Hogwarts, I'm not going to Diagon Alley to shop for school, so will you tell Ron that I'll come to the Burrow as soon as I get back and that I'll miss him?" "Sure, I guess," he agreed as not to upset her. Harry had been pretty understanding of his two best friends sharing a relationship that went beyond that of what he had with either of them, but he still wasn't completely comfortable with it. 

"Well, I've got to go, I guess I'll see you next summer," she concluded gloomily. Harry gave a noncommittal grunt then hung up the phone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: Love? Hate? Just wanna let your voice be heard? REVIEW!!!!


	2. You too?

"Hurry up," Mrs. Granger urged on her daughter as the hurried down the crowded hall of the airport. Hermione and her sister Cordellia hurried after their bustling mother to the terminal that would take Hermione away until next summer. 

"So Hermy, do you know who it is going with you?" Cordellia asked as she lugged one of her twin's bags over to the check in. Hermione shook her head and took the bag from her sister, inadvertently bumping into a girl with brown hair and glasses. "Oh sorry,"   
"That's ok," the girl said in a distinctly American accent. On a second glance, Hermione noticed the girl had large rock in her hand. 

"Sara! Over here!" called someone from the other side of the desk area. When Hermione turned to see who might be being called, the American girl standing next to her rearranged the rock in her hand and picked up the suitcase sitting on the ground next to her. 

"Oh, that's me," she said as she brushed past Hermione to the woman who had apparently called her. 

"Well, that was interesting," Cordellia thought aloud as she looked at her sister. 

Hermione took a moment to appraise the Beauxbatons student standing next to her. Though they were twins, Cordellia had taken to experimenting with coloration charms over the past few years; she had sleek black hair that contrasted greatly with Hermione's own bushy brown locks. Cordellia was also a few inches taller than Hermione and had a slimmer, yet more muscular frame due to the many years of modern dance and gymnastics she had pursued while her sister had often had her head buried in a book.

"Um…Cordy, I just realized something, where's all of your luggage? I could have sworn you put your stuff in the trunk when we left the house, " she asked tentatively as she noticed the only baggage present between the Granger family belonged to her.

Cordellia laughed at her sister before she even realized that she was doing it. "My trunk is still in the car, my flight for France doesn't leave for another two hours," she added sweetly as not to upset her sister right before they parted ways for the year. "Ooh. Major hotness two o'clock." She added spotting a platinum blonde heading their way. She was in the process of checking out his well toned muscles that showed quite plainly though the tight emerald t-shirt he was wearing. 

Hermione turned around looking around the airport with great interest. Then she spotted him, head of very blonde hair moving quickly towards the ticket desk. _Malfoy? No it can't be,_ she thought but upon seeing the pointed face and pale gray eyes of the boy as he came closer there wasn't a doubt in her mind that it was the boy that had tormented Harry, Ron and herself for the past six years. She quickly turned her back towards him, earning her a strange look from her sister. 

"What's wrong? Suddenly not feeling pretty enough?" Cordellia said jokingly as she continued to check him out. 

"No, it's just…that would be my new roommate," she managed to spit out between impulses to gag. 

"Lucky. So does this new roommate have a name?"

"Draco Malfoy," she said begrudgingly and was rewarded at the sudden intake of breath she heard from her sister. 

"THE Draco Malfoy? The one that will never leave you and your friends alone? The one that Ron is always bashing? The one that everyone describes as a stupid git?"

Hermione nodded, cursing whatever fates had landed them together for a whole year. Cordellia giggled, "You never said he was that hott. I mean, come on. If I had to live with him for a year, only one of the bedrooms would be getting used."

Again resisting the urge to be sick, she shook her head trying to clear the obvious meaning of her sister's words from  her head. 

"You don't get it Cordy, he can't stand me because I'm Muggle-born-" She couldn't finish that statement before her sister interrupted.

"Have you forgotten anything Grams and Gramps have told us this summer?! We're not Muggle-born. Mum and Dad have just been in hiding from You-Know-Who since before we were born. Since he's gone now, they don't have anything to worry about and here we are openly part of the Wizarding society."

"But HE doesn't know that, in fact his father was a Death Eater, one of V-Voldemort's elite, I'm not going to openly parade around the fact that Mum and Dad have been hiding from him for years."

"But see, that's the beauty of it, he's not to have any contact with the Wizarding world, now is he?"

Hermione thought to think for a moment at her sister's revelation, but was soon interrupted with a sudden sharp, "GRANGER?!" from right behind her. She turned around slowly, to come face-to-face with the pointy face of Draco Malfoy. 

"Is there something I can help you with Malfoy? I was rather keen on saying my good-byes, boarding that plane and having a ferret-free year," she quickly snapped, not giving him a chance to get the first burn in. 

"Don't tell me you're the Mudblood meant to accompany me to the States."

"Damn straight she is, and you'll do well not call her a Mudblood any more," Cordellia quipped before Hermione could think of a decent reply. 

"Yeah, and who are you?"

"I'm her twin sister, and for your information, we are NOT Mudbloods, we happed to come from a long line of witches and wizards. If I hear from my sister that you are in anyway defiling our family name, I will leave Beauxbatons and come immediately to the States and personally hex you into the next life!"

Draco looked skeptically at the two girls then said, "And why should I believe you on any of those accounts? You're obviously lying."

"Oh really," Hermione asked, looking ready to pounce, "and why do you say that?"

"Three reasons," he said ticking off a finger for each, " 1)You two obviously aren't twins, you barely look alike, and only in the face. 2) I've never heard of a pureblood family with the name Granger. And 3) I very much doubt you go to Beauxbatons."

Cordellia puffed up and looked like a snake ready to strike, but Hermione put a restraining hand in front of her sister. 

"Listen Malfoy, you getting beat up before we even leave London will do neither of us any good, so drop it…"

****

BOARDING CALL FOR FLIGHT1031 TO INDIANAPOLIS INTERNATIONAL.

"That's you," Mrs. Granger announced appearing behind her daughters.

"Yeah, Malfoy, that'd us, we'd better get going now shouldn't we?" Hermione asked picking up her bags and turning to meet the plane that would begin what she now realized would be a year of the lowest level of Hell she could possibly imagine.


End file.
